


Secrets

by Kawaiimusician



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secrets, Smuppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiimusician/pseuds/Kawaiimusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade goes to visit the striders and has a nice conversation with Bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Your name is Jade Harley and you are on your way to visit the Strider’s house like you did every saturday. You have fun hanging out with them and they seem to like having you around so you visit often. It was kinda weird though, Bro would always forget who you were but then when you said your name he would remember. You walk up to the door and walk in, they don’t really care. “Hey guys whats up!” you always greeted them with that.

“Hey” bro called from his room. You walk over there and bro turns around as you stand in the doorway.  
“hi mister strider” you said to him with a smile  
“Don’t I know you?”  
“yea! im daves friend.” see.. he always forgets  
“Which one? dave has lots of friends.”  
You look at him with a, “really..” kind of look on your face.  
“I’m just kidding, you’re the green one.”  
“yea, the name is jade remember?”  
“See? Green one” Bro laughed at bit “You like to make robots, grow plants, and you’re totally spooky psychic, correct?”

You look at him kinda surprised that he knows all that about you. “hehe yea, sounds like me!”  
“I could totally make you a smuppet,” bro gets up and starts looking at the fabric he has, “it could be green or have real jade eyes.”  
“That would be so cool!”  
“Thats awesome, Davey doesn’t like my smuppets as much as he pretends to.”  
You think to yourself, “he does complain about them a lot...”  
“I like them though! they are cool!” you say with a smile on your face.  
“thanks ma lady,” Bro tips his hat to you, “I try hard. Work my hands to the bone making those plush rumps.”  
“they are really cool” you look at one sitting on the floor next to your foot.

Bro starts to pull fabric from his closet then turns to you, “Got any specific celebrity booty for me to model after?”  
You blush thinking about butts, you wanted to say to model it after Dave but that would be kinda weird. “umm... you can choose.”  
He turns back to his fabric, “David Tennant it is. Shit, his hair is perfect”  
You nod your head and giggle a bit.

Bro gets some fabric out and puts it on his desk and walks over to you, “Im so glad Dave has such cool friends, you better make sure he keeps being awesome.  
“haha well i wouldnt really call myself cool...” you blush a bit, “im pretty lame.”  
“No man, you got great taste in all kinds of things, you’re totally an A+ gal.” He tilts his shades down and winks at you, “Don’t let anyone tell you different.” He pushes his shades back up and sits back down in his chair.

You just kinda stand there for a second blushing. Striders are so nice. “uh.. thanks mister strider.” you give him a little smile.  
A couple seconds of silence passed.  
“Your kinda like that Egbert kid. He’s all sorts of weird and dork, but he pulls it off as adorable.”  
“haha yea, john is a dork. hes a great brother though!”  
“Yea that kid is adorkable. Doesn’t he have a mancrush on good ol’ Mr Cage?”  
“yea.. he does... he says hes not gay but i think hes lying” you giggle a bit.  
“Aw yea, score some dork for Davey!”

You look at him kind of funny.  
“im joking, that boy’s too dense.”  
You are still looking at him funny.  
“Plus he totally has a huge crush on you.”  
A shocked expression swept over your face and you start to blush, “w- what?”

Bro walks out of the room and turns around as hes about to walk out the door, “yea, but you didn’t hear that from me.” He walked out the door leaving you speechless and standing in the middle of the hall.

Dave walked out of his room and walked over to you, “sup harley.”  
You look at him, smile, and give him a hug.  
“hi dave.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you liked it!!! leave a comment hehe :3


End file.
